Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to securing openings of outdoor structures, and more particularly to a restraint system for temporarily restraining a panel in an opening of an outdoor structure.
Discussion of the Background
Many types of outdoor structures such as houses, mobile homes, storage sheds are susceptible to high wind events caused by weather conditions such as storms, hurricanes, tornados and the like, and/or other weather elements such as floods and the like. These outdoor structures typically include one or more windows or openings which are susceptible to high wind events and/or other weather elements until the windows or openings are secured. For example, debris from a sudden or unexpected wind gust could damage the interior of the outdoor structure. Other types of outdoor structures also suffer from similar deficiencies relating to sudden or unexpected high wind events and/or other weather elements.
Thus, there currently exist deficiencies associated with securing openings of outdoor structures, and, in particular, with protecting such openings from high wind events and/or other weather elements caused by weather conditions.